The Comprehensive Cancer Center of Alabama at the University of Alabama at Birmingham was one of the first (1972) comprehensive cancer centers in the United States to be designated. A wide range of intervention internships therefore exists because of the breadth and depth of activities at this institution. Over a decade of history of cancer prevention and control research activities is reflected by the proposing faculty and scientists. A Cancer Prevention and Control Unit exists to coordinate and provide leadership for this doctoral and postdoctoral training program. A Cancer Education Committee has been in existence for ten years to provide oversight and input over the years to activities in this area. The purpose of the proposed training program is to increase the pool of graduate trained chronic disease, specialists in the area of cancer prevention and control. This proposal will offer trainees an in-depth academic service, and applied experience designed to improve their ability to plan, manage and evaluate cancer prevention and control programs including smoking cessation, diet modification, breast and cervical cancer screening and education. A DrPH program in Public Health and a Ph.D. in Nutrition Science will be offered to train cancer prevention and control specialists, post-doctoral training, short-term research internships for health professions students, and a medical/dental education - nutrition curriculum emphasizing cancer prevention and control are proposed. An evaluation plan will be implemented to document the success of the program.